


Eight Beers Later

by FeathersAndScales



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Drunk Kissing, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 13:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7174295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeathersAndScales/pseuds/FeathersAndScales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Link's wife finds it hard to believe that he and Rhett have never kissed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eight Beers Later

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote myself some fluff to get over the sadness at the end of my last fic.

Light from the almost full moon lit the large backyard and glinted off the empty glass bottles strewn about the lawn. The two men lay splayed on the cool green grass; Rhett’s limbs stretched out in every direction, a soft smile on his bearded face, his eyes closed. Link lay next to him, his knees bent and hands laced together on his chest. Rhett released a contented sigh; he’d missed spending time with Link like this. They’d been so busy with work lately: Good Mythical Morning took up so much of their time already, and for the past few weeks they’d been writing and recording new songs as well. He breathed in the cool night air, there was no one else he could just be with like this, enjoying each other’s company without feeling the need to fill every silence with words.

“Hey Rhett.”

“Yeah brother?”

“Do you think it’s *hic* weird that we’ve never kissed?”

“Wha- no?!” Rhett replied with a startled laugh.

“I tell her that, I tell her and she doesn’t even *hic* she doesn’t even believe me that we haven’t done it.”

“Tell who that?”

“Chisty, stupid,” Link answered, suppressing another hiccup. “She kissed her fre-fe-female friends in college, nothin’ serious, just messing around and she thinks we must’ve kissed *hic* just ‘cause we’ve known each other forever!”

Rhett sat up and the world around him spun violently. Neither he nor Link had been this drunk since college. Both of their wives going out of town with the kids had been the perfect opportunity for the men to spend some non-work time together and refresh their friendship. One beer while watching a movie had turned into two beers while playing some music had somehow evolved into eight beers and stargazing. They laid on the grass in Rhett’s backyard for hours in the rapidly cooling evening, Link complaining about the bright lights of LA keeping him from seeing the stars properly, and the two men reminisced about the summer nights that they’d camped without a tent in North Carolina.

A cocky grin grew on Rhett’s lips as he turned his dizzy head to look down at his friend. Link’s eyes were closed, glasses skewed at an odd angle. Rhett leaned in quietly, careful not to let Link know he was so close until their lips met in a brief, feather-light kiss.

“Well now you can tell her that we’ve done it,” Rhett said, chuckling at his friend’s astonished face and laying back down in his patch of warmed lawn.

“Well. I don’t really think that was the kinda kiss she meant,” Link said, shock and amusement at his friend’s actions coloring his voice.

“Oh no?” Rhett replied, his eyes closing to shut out the spinning sky above him.

“No, I think she meant something more like this.” Link’s lips met Rhett’s in a more forceful kiss. He waited a moment, seemingly giving Rhett plenty of time to break away, before letting his tongue slip out and flick gently against Rhett’s mouth.

Rhett parted his lips, letting Link’s tongue enter his mouth and slowly explore. Link tasted like beer and mint; his tongue was long and flexible, easily dominating Rhett’s. Link’s hand came up to rest against Rhett’s chest, his long fingers ghosting patterns on Rhett’s shirt. Rhett’s stomach clenched tight with nervousness and pleasure; he hadn’t kissed anyone but his wife in twenty years and now he was kissing Link! 

Link eventually broke the kiss with a satisfied sigh, rolling onto his back so that he was shoulder-to-shoulder with Rhett. He lay next to his oldest friend in a warm and comfortable silence; Rhett wondered if Link could hear his pounding heart as well as he could and suppressed an excited giggle.

“Hey Link.”

“Yeah brother?”

“You’re a real good kisser.”

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, shout out to my amazing beta-reader/editor Rhinkydink, she is literally the best and I will fight you if you try to tell me otherwise.
> 
> Thanks for reading, feedback is always appreciated!


End file.
